


Sleepless

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 2 am walmart vibe, Im too tired for tags, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Retail, Weird, probs ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: In which Remy is a cute/hot little shit, and Virgil is tired.
Series: One Shots Yall [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Retail
> 
> Also I've adopted Virgils swearing with Emo dudes names from the latest vid

"Hey bastard, this store is... never mind." Virgil backed away from the door as a man walked in. 

"Sorry, what did you say?" He glanced over, crinkling his eyebrows adorably. 

"Nothing." Virgil said quickly. As the hot stranger walked through the store, Virgil lingered at the end of the aisles.

When hot stranger came to pay for his stuff, he asked Virgil, "Why is the store empty?"

"Oh." Virgil blanked. "I was about to close up early when you showed up."

"Why would you let me in?" Hot stranger asked confusedly. "You should've told me you were closed! I've worked retail dude, I don't want to be any trouble." 

Virgil stared blankly ahead. "Oh... you're hot." Moments later, he blushed darkly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I'm extremely sleep deprived." He slipped into his service voice. "I'm sorry about that, is there any way I can make your experience more enjoyable?"

Hot stranger just blinked at Virgil. "It's fine, why would I get mad at that? You called me a hot piece of ass."

Virgil dropped the monotone from his voice. "Oh, thank Pete Wentz, I thought you would report me or something." He exhaled gratefully. "Also, I just called you hot, no more."

Hot stranger ignored his last sentence. "Nah, it's fine babes, I'm no Karen."

"Heh." Virgil laughed awkwardly.

"Hey, do you want to grab a drink with me later? You were about to close up, right?" 

Virgil looked stunned. "A-are you...?"

Hot stranger brushed him off. "Nah, I've got a partner. You just seem cool, ya know?" Without a pause, he continued. "Plus you didn't freak out when I bought fifty bucks worth of caffeine pills, four five hour energy's, and lube, so yeah." Hot stranger adjusted his sunglasses, and Virgil shrugged.

"I don't even look at what people buy anymore. It's just like, beep beep motherf***er, move along."

Hot stranger laughed loudly. "Can I help you close up?" 

"Sure."

When they finished, they grabbed that drink. Later that night, Virgil also got to see hot stranger, (Who he later learned was named Remy,) under the influence of a lot of caffeine pills and five hour energy. Somehow, they stayed friends.

**Author's Note:**

> look at me, writing something platonic! I really love remy and virge being buds.


End file.
